fg_maidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
G Maiden is the first chapter of the G. Maiden series. A young teenage girl in High School, Serry Mushmen was teased by the boys in her class and it became an unfortunate turn out in her life. But later when she drank a bottle of unusual liquid gave her Superhuman powers she gained and incredible strength which gives her the power to teach the boys a lesson they would never forget. Summary Serry, a teenage girl in High School is an expert in her studies had a great reputation in her school. Other than studies, her body was weak and frail which caused her to not join the sports in her school and she was the weakest girl in her High School when compared with the students involved in athletes. She ignored this weakness of her continued with her regular life. One day, a gang of boy took an advantage of this weakness of Serry and they taunted her. The boys had teased, insulted, abused and intimidated Serry, which led her to miserably cry in humiliation. She could not do anything about it but leave her school and live as a strain. Serry left the town where she use to live in, she planned to wonder around, trying to get herself lost in the ocean. Serry was later on the sea in the middle of nowhere. The other night, she saw an explosion on a building further away from her and then fell asleep. The next morning, she noticed a bottle under the water glowing green light. She tried to pick it up by pushing it with a stick, but it was tightly held with the rocks. Later, she saw the bottle floating on the water, glowing green light on the night. Serry was very hungry since she did not eat anything for the past 3 days, so she picked up the bottle, opened the cap and started drinking the liquid without caring what it was. Serry's body suddenly starts growing bigger and she could feel the new strength and power inside her. Her body grew instantly huge and strong muscles, causing her pain for her sudden extreme growth. Her shirt rips off from her for her extreme growth, revealing her huge and strong muscular body, and her small breasts grew huge and strong, almost tearing up the cloth covering her breasts. After her sudden growth, Serry is shocked with her new appearance. Her body is toned with full of huge and strong muscles. She flexes her right arm, seeing as how huge her biceps were when she flexes it and making herself believe that she was not dreaming. Serry looked around herself, seeing how huge her body is now and notices her body is now very flexible. The boat that Serry is on has some tool made of strong platinum iron, she picks up a heavy iron rod and bends it and she gets amazed a how strong she is now. Serry then has an expression for the form of her body. She then happily jumps down the water and she was swiming so fast that it was uncomparable with an ordinary teenage girl. Serry saw that she can swim long miles away without breaking a sweat until the sun rises. As she swims very fast, Serry smiles and plans on beating up the boys in her school with her new powers that would never forget. Serry later reaches shore on morning and walk up to the town with her wet body and teared up clothes. She later thinks that her new appearence may surprise the people that knows her, and also that her clothes were all teared up. She knew that she can't go much further with this, so she goes to a man near her and knocks him down unconscious to take his clothes for herself. Serry knew that she has an incredible strength so a very light punch would knock down the man. She moves forward to the town after taking the man's clothes. Serry then walks on the pavement in a street, and the clothes that she weared made her look to the other people that she is a buffed up girl who trained in a gym to get the muscles. On the street, Serry sees a mirror and when looks at it, she saw that she does not look like a frail young teenage girl anymore, but a super strong teenage girl with huge and strong muscles. Serry sees that she has grown much taller now and her breasts expanded and grew stronger that she could not expect. Her body is full of huge and strong muscles and even the smallest parts of have grown muscles. Serry goes to a dresses and flexes up her body in a way she could never do it before. She stretches her arms flexes it down, see her enormous muscles pump up and down and she is amazed with it. Serry then buys some clothes that fits her new body, and some people complimented her that how much iron she has pumped. Serry wears her new clothes and she made an outfit that would make her looking slim by tightening the size of her muscles, but it connot hold her strong muscles for much long. Serry goes to a small resturant with wearing the outfit that she made and she knows that the gang that teased her would be there after school. Serry sits on a table and drinks the milk that she ordered. As boys enter the resturant, Serry confronts them and the boys teased and insulted her once again. Serry grabs the leader of the boys' neck, causing the cloth on her arm to rip off and reveal her huge and strong arm, and the boys are shocked to see it. Serry smiles since she now more stronger than the one whom she is grabbing who always teases her. Events *Serry's super strong body growth to Incredible Super Strong Maiden Characters in appearence *Serry Mushmen *School gang boys *Students Powers & Abilities Abilities used *Body growth transformation *Enhanced strength Items used *S Bottle Category:Chapters